1997
Major Events Season4Silhouette.png|Barney & Friends Logo barneyhomevideologo.PNG|Barney Home Video Silhouette Logo 1997 18856 312087336275 699456275 5319333 7736063 n.jpg|Cast of Season 4 (without Maria and Mr. Boyd) barneymandela.jpg|Barney Meets Nelson Mandela (March 24) barneygreatadventurebts.jpg|Filming Barney's Great Adventure (July-August 1997) Actimates barney box.jpg|Actimates Barney is Released (September 11) Herbew barney.png|Hachaverim Shel Barney (Israel Production) Silhouette *January 14: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are released to stores. *March 18: Barney's Colors & Shapes is released to stores. *Early April: Production for Season 4 began. *April 15: Barney's Big Surprise, the soundtrack, is released to stores. *May 6: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released to stores. *July 1: The updated version of Barney Magazine is released. *July 8: Camp WannaRunnaRound is released to stores. *Late July: Production for Barney's Great Adventure began *September 1: Hachaverim Shel Barney premiered in Israel. *September 2: Barney's Adventure Bus is released to stores. *September 11: Actimates Barney, Actimates TV Pack (along with Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!), and Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *September 30: Happy Holidays Love, Barney is released to stores. *November 3: All Barney & Friends episodes become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *November 4: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is released to stores. *November 17: Season 4 Premieres on PBS *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Imagine at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Also, the Barney Balloon crashed in the lamppost and had to be deflated by police. Due to rough winds swinging the balloon around. *December 12: Season 4 finale on PBS *Mid-December: Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum. *The launch of www.barneyonline.com New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Four Episodes Firstdayofschool.jpg|First Day of School|link=First Day of School Iseverybodyhappy.jpg|Is Everybody Happy?|link=Is Everybody Happy? Penniesnickelsdimes.jpg|Pennies, Nickels, Dimes|link=Pennies, Nickels, Dimes Wevegotrhythm.jpg|We've Got Rhythm|link=We've Got Rhythm Ticktockclocks.jpg|Tick Tock Clocks!|link=Tick Tock Clocks! Waitingformrmacrooney.jpg|Waiting for Mr. MacRooney|link=Waiting for Mr. MacRooney Letsbuildtogether.jpg|Let's Build Together|link=Let's Build Together Itstradition.jpg|It's Tradition|link=It's Tradition Apictureofhealth!.jpg|A Picture of Health|link=A Picture of Health Playball.jpg|Play Ball!|link=Play Ball! ADifferentKindofMystery.jpg|A Different Kind of Mystery|link=A Different Kind of Mystery Goingonabearhunt.jpg|Going on a Bear Hunt|link=Going on a Bear Hunt Letseat.jpg|Let's Eat|link=Let's Eat Treemendoustrees.jpg|Tree-Mendous Trees|link=Tree-Mendous Trees Goodcleanfun.jpg|Good, Clean Fun! |link=Good, Clean Fun! Easybreezyday.jpg|Easy, Breezy Day!|link=Easy, Breezy Day! Allmixedup.jpg|All Mixed Up|link=All Mixed Up Ohbrothershesmysister.jpg|Oh, Brother...She's My Sister|link=Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Onceapondatime.jpg|Once a Pond a Time|link=Once a Pond a Time EIEIO.jpg|E-I-E-I-O|link=E-I-E-I-O Songs Hugacolor.jpg|Mix a Color|link=Mix a Color Havingfunsong.jpg|Having Fun Song|link=The Having Fun Song Listentothemockingbird.jpg|Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version)|link=Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) Thepopcornsong.jpg|The Popcorn Song|link=The Popcorn Song Letsplaytogether.jpg|Let's Play Together|link=Let's Play Together TheLandofMake-Believe.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe|link=The Land of Make-Believe LaughWithMe!.jpg|Laugh With Me!|link=Laugh With Me! Singasongofpeople.jpg|Sing a Song of People|link=Sing a Song of People Ouranimalfriends.jpg|Our Animal Friends|link=Our Animal Friends Campwannarunnaroundsong.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound (song) Ahikingwewillgo.jpg|A Hiking We Will Go|link=A Hiking We Will Go Pickupyourpartoftheworld.jpg|Pick Up Your Part of the World|link=Pick Up Your Part of the World Thatiswhatitmeanstobeafriend.jpg|That is What it Means to Be a Friend|link=That is What it Means to Be A Friend Itsabeautifulday.jpg|It's a Beautiful Day|link=It's a Beautiful Day Makethedough.jpg|Make the Dough|link=Make the Dough Nothingbeatsapizza.jpg|Nothing Beats a Pizza|link=Nothing Beats a Pizza Turkeyinthestrawbarneysversion.jpg|Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)|link=Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) Ourfriendbjhadaband.jpg|Our Friend BJ Had a Band|link=Our Friend BJ Had a Band youcanbesoproud.jpg|You Can Be So Proud|link=You Can Be So Proud Ilovetheholidays.jpg|I Love the Holidays|link=I Love the Holidays Itssnowing.jpg|It's Snowing!|link=It's Snowing! Heysantaclaus.jpg|Hey Santa Claus|link=Hey Santa Claus Itstwinkletime.jpg|It's Twinkle Time|link=It's Twinkle Time Whatmakesaflowersopretty.jpg|What Makes a Flower So Pretty?|link=What Makes a Flower So Pretty? Justonemorething.jpg|Just One More Thing|link=Just One More Thing Theclassroomsong.jpg|The Classroom Song|link=The Classroom Song Colorsallaround.jpg|Colors All Around|link=Colors All Around Icanseeitonyourface.jpg|I Can See It on Your Face|link=I Can See It on Your Face Penniesinmypocket.jpg|Pennies in My Pocket|link=Pennies in My Pocket Tenlittlepennies.jpg|Ten Little Pennies|link=Ten Little Pennies Listenwhenpeopletalk.jpg|Listen When People Talk|link=Listen When People Talk Weloveallclocks.jpg|We Love All Clocks|link=We Love All Clocks Bymyself.jpg|By Myself|link=By Myself Tryandtryagain.jpg|Try and Try Again|link= Try and Try Again Cleanupdoourshare.jpg|Clean Up! Do Our Share!|link=Clean Up! Do Our Share! Youcancountonme.jpg|You Can Count on Me|link=You Can Count on Me Sailingoutovertheocean.jpg|Sailing Out Over the Ocean|link=Sailing Out Over the Ocean Theconstructionsong.jpg|The Construction Song|link=The Construction Song Itsafamilytradition.jpg|It's a Family Tradition|link=It's a Family Tradition imagine.jpg|Imagine|link=Imagine Itsagreatday.jpg|It's a Great Day|link=It's a Great Day Ohhowilovetrees.jpg|Oh, How I Love Trees|link=Oh, How I Love Trees Squishysquashywashy.jpg|Squishy, Squashy, Washy|link=Squishy, Squashy, Washy Whenyouhaveaball.jpg|When You Have a Ball|link=When You Have a Ball Rollrollrolltheball.jpg|Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball|link=Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball Shareyourstuff.jpg|Share Your Stuff|link=Share Your Stuff Inandoutthewindmill.jpg|In and Out the Windmill|link=In and Out the Windmill Itsafunfunsunnyday.jpg|It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day!|link=It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! You'vegottobeyou.jpg|You've Got to Be You|link=You've Got to Be You It'sccccoldbrrrr.jpg|It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!|link=It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! Theyumyumsong.jpg|The Yum Yum Song|link=The Yum Yum Song Wayupinatree.jpg|Way Up in a Tree|link=Way Up in a Tree Ickysquishygooeyooey.jpg|Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey|link=Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey Keepyoursneezetoyourself.jpg|Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself|link=Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself Why.jpg|Why|link=Why Gonnahaveapicnic.jpg|Gonna Have A Picnic|link=Gonna Have A Picnic Themorewecrankthehandle.jpg|The More We Crank The Handle|link=The More We Crank The Handle Booksarefunsong.jpg|Books Are Fun!|link=Books Are Fun! Gagglegigglewiggledance.jpg|The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance|link=The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance Everyanimaltalksinitsownspecialway.jpg|Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way|link=Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way Theadventuresong.jpg|The Adventure Song|link=The Adventure Song Thebuttersong.jpg|The Butter Song|link=The Butter Song Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks /Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Lobrovich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips *Bob Singleton *David Bernard Wolf Category:Timeline